


it's our time, to break the rules (let's begin)

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: among others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: He closes one journal, and opens another.
Series: crack in the glass [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129





	it's our time, to break the rules (let's begin)

Inspired by the song Renegades by X Ambassadors. 

—

Not for the first time, and most definitely not the last, he wants to take his things and just… go. Run until he’s too tired to do it anymore, and then keep going. 

It takes him a long time to have enough self-control to stay put. 

Once he manages that, once he settles in, he finds it’s easier to ignore the urges to run, to go, to move. They’re still there, and they hit harder on the days when he has nothing to do but stare wistfully out the window, or when he lies awake in the middle of the night- but he can shove them down, ignore them until he cannot feel them anymore. 

It stays like this for several years. 

Then, the mess of the Revolution happens, and suddenly he has to leave, and it’s a mad scramble to collect the scattered shards of what had been his life- his settled, still life- and then they are going, leaving, moving. 

They’re running. 

He’d forgotten the feeling, the feeling of just being _free,_ of being able to choose your own path, to pick a way to go one day and another the next. 

It feels like a blossom is unfurling from a tight, cold ball in his chest to a full bloom again. He almost feels like he could fly.

He buys a new journal. The other one, he opens to the first page, the one he’d left blank for lack of a title; and there, he writes Chicago. 

This one…. 

He stares at the first page and smiles. 

Then, he begins to write.


End file.
